In The Middle
The time has come for another story, this time a bit shorter, less dirty and more depressing. I thought I would need more time to write something, but I managed to get some ideas together. Will anything else come out of it? Time will tell. I have some ideas in my head about how further events could happen. Story - Breath… - Rocky heard some voice - just breath… - Who… who said that? - pup don't know what's going on. - Does it really matter? - What? Pup looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere. Only darkness was behind and in front of him. - Wh… where am I? - Pup asked shyly. - You don't remember anything, don't you? - voice asked again. - Yes… - Rocky answered. - No… - he added after a while - I… I don't remember. - Who you are? - My name is… uh… I… don't know… - Don't worry friend. Memories don't work in here well. Nobody remembers who he is, what he did or why he got here. - What about you? Do you remember? - Yes - voice answered. - I do. - And me? - Nothing will happen to you that you don't want yourself. - I… I just want to remember… - Close your eyes - calmly said voice. - Breath… Rocky had nothing to lose and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and slowly. - I'm Rocky - pup said after a while. - I'm member of PAW Patrol… but… I don't recognize this place… where am I? - You're in The Middle, Rocky. - Where? - In The Middle. A place where exists nothing except of you. There is no time, no past, no future. Only present. - But… but why I'm here? Where are my friends? - Their not allowed to be here, Rocky. - Why? Why not? - Let me show you - said voice. It started to get a little bit brighter. The omnipresent black began to disappear and showing the world. Rocky seemed to stand still in the air, as if he was watching the whole situation from above. There was a lot of water around him, but it didn't move. Pup looked around. It looked as if not only it was motionless, but everything what he see. Just like time stood still here. - Do you see now? - voice asked - I don’t understand… - Rocky answered. - We’ve been there, Marshall needed our help. - Look closer. - Hey! - suddenly shout Rocky - That’s me… And ugh… I’m in water… And… that’s Ryder and Zuma… they’re swimming up to me. - Do you remember what happened next? - No… - Rocky answered sadly. - Close your eyes - said voice. - I’ll show you. Pup closes his eyes again. This time only for a short while. He opened them when he felt a gust of wind on him. - It’s… The Lookout? - Rocky was a bit surprised, a few seconds ago he was in the middle of the ocean, and now he's at home? - What you see will take place the day after your Team return from mission. - How is that even possible? - As I said. You're in The Middle. Time no exists in here. You can be anywhere and anytime you want. - Why are you showing me this? - Go inside - said voice. - I'll wait. Rocky was carefully move towards his home. Despite what he saw and remembered, he felt absent. The smells that should have reached him had faded away somewhere. The soft floor seemed to have no structure. The room looked depressing and empty. Outfits of the pups from their last mission were lying in a corner. Rocky went into the elevator, but this time it went down. Rocky knew the room. He often stayed here with Ryder when they did something together but now it was pretty dark in here, though. So he turned on the light. A small coffin appeared to his eyes. Right next to it, on the table there was an orange collar with a green symbol. There was also a knocked over frame with a photo. The puppy came closer with horror, grabbed the frame. He saw himself in it. - Don't be afraid, Rocky - he heard the voice again. - The dead can't die anymore. - What… what… - Rocky don’t know what to say - what do you mean, dead? - You didn't make it, Rocky. You died on this mission. - What?! No… - pup cried. - No… it can't be true! - But it is. You don't want to believe it, but deep down you… you know it's true. - You're right - sadly answered Rocky. - But, uh… what will happen to me now? - It's up to you. - What do you mean by that? - Most lives are lost after death. Not many here where you are. - So I can go back? - You can stay here, you can leave, you can start life from the beginning or you can come back. Each of the options has different consequences. - What are they like? - If you stay, you can be among friends - the scenery has changed, Rocky was on a mission with PAW Patrol again - but they will never see you, they will never know that you are among them. You will never be able to experience real life among them. - That’s sad. - If you leave - scenery become brighter - you will never have the taste of life again, you will not see your friends until their time comes. - I don't want to wait for them… - You can start a new life - by saying that, Death showed Rocky a happy dog's family - but neither you nor your loved ones will know your past. - And the last option? - You can go back to the moment you came here - now Rocky stand close to motionless, crying Zuma. - And that's all? - Rocky was a bit surprised. - What's the catch here? - You won't be alone. I will be with you until the end of your days, and then we will become one. - That's a strange offer. - No, Rocky - everything became darker again - I am what will remind you that one day your life will come to an end. I am what will allow you to live it to the very end. - So… do I know you? - Every living creature knows me. - What's your name though? - My name - voice said - is Death. Rocky didn't know what to say. Suddenly, as if from the shadows a hooded figure appeared, all dressed in black. Pup couldn't see the face or the body. The character came close to him. The figure finally knelt down. She brought the caper near Rocky's face. Inside there was nothing but emptiness. It seemed like death was staring at Rocky. - I… - pup don't know what to say - I… don't know. Suddenly death began to decrease, she put both her hands on the ground. Her shape was less and less human and more doggy. - No… no! It can't believe. - Honey… - Rocky heard a voice he hasn't heard in several years, but he'll always recognize it. - It's always been part of our family. - Mommy! - pup began to cry loudly, he rushed straight to her. - Rocky… - she said sadly and pup rushed straight through her. - Rocky… we belong to two different worlds… - I missed you so much! - said through cries. - I know, my darling! I miss you too! - But… why us? - I don't know Rocky - Death sighs. - When I died, I met my mother. Just like she had done with hers before. Then everything became clear and I knew it was part of me now. - Why me? - pup asked. - I always knew you were the best of all of us. No one has ever been given the chance you've got. Nobody could ever gone. - I don't understand… - pup scratched his head - you can't go? - No - she said sadly - it's our destiny to become Death. When time comes, another generation comes to replace us. - But… - Rocky started - you said that you became Death after… death? - Yes, I said so. You could be the first who is both live and dead - she smiled. - Ok, mom - pup said after a while - I'll do it. I'll replace you. When he said that, everything suddenly became brighter. Death returned to her original form, with Rocky's mother standing next to her. - Rocky? - his mother said and comes closer to him. - I love you, mom! - pup said and then he hugged her. There was a tear on his cheek. - Rocky - she cried - what have you done? Before he could ask, death approached him and touched him. Rocky felt that he was starting to fly at such a high speed that everything was smudging. He could only scream. - I love you! - he heard the quiet voice of his mother in the distance. Her voice was getting quieter and, after a while, everything became black again. It was quiet again. - Wocky! No! Please no! - Rocky heard the voice of Zuma in the distance. - Breath, Rocky - he heard Death's voice inside his head - Breath… - Wyder… please… I don't wanna miss him! - cried Zuma. - I'm sorry Zuma… - boy cries - I'm so sorry! - Breath - said Death. After a while, a very loud breath could be heard. It was like the first time in life. - Wocky?! - shouted Zuma. - Wocky! You're alive! - he hugged him and begin to cry. - Rocky… - said Ryder - we thought that we miss you. - Wocky? - Yes, Zuma - Rocky said hardly. - Your eyes… - What's about them? - They're… wed… - Zuma was scared. - Red? - Rocky asked. - Do you have mirror? I want to see it. - Sure - said Ryder. The boy gave Rocky a small mirror. Pup looked into them, but there was no reflection. He only saw Death staring at him with red eyes. What have I done? thought Rocky and then he closed his eyes. The day was slowly coming to an end. Pup was tired. He survived enough for today. Sequel There is sequel available here. Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Rocky Category:Water Category:Part of a story Category:Ryder Category:Zuma Category:Depressing Category:Sad Category:Death Category:Life Category:OOBE Category:Stories